A Padawan Dilemma
by BMWWfreak
Summary: Formally "A Jedi Love Story." Siri is sent on a dramatic mission she's not ready for, so Obi-Wan takes into his hands to try and change the Councils' minds. But what Dark forces are willing to stop him? Same story just fixed up quite a bit. My first fic.


**REVAMPED STORY! Formally "A Jedi Love Story." I cut it up into different chapters, got rid of the way the whole story was repeated right after it ended nonsense. I also fixed many, _many_ spelling and writing errors. Keep in mind that this was the first story I ever wrote.**** Enjoy!**

He was sleeping, dreaming, about her, he has had strange feelings about her, and he had no idea what to do with them. Obi-Wan Kenobi rose from his comfy bed at 6:ooam like the usual, thinking about his master, Qui-gon Jinn, and what he would say if he knew what Obi-wan felt for his fellow Padawan Learner, Siri Tachi. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He was thinking about her twenty-four-seven these days, which got in the way of his training, missions, and not to mention his whole life-

He heard a knock on his compartment door, he slowly got up to answer it, even though he was only 17, Obi-Wan was a hard working Padawan, training a lot, so he was quite sore a lot.

He answered the plain brown door, and to his surprise, was Siri Tachi.

"Hello," she said, slightly waving.

"Hi," he said,

"Come in, I'll get you a drink," said Obi-wan, jumping to conclusions.

"Oh, no thanks, I have been sent here by your master, Qui-gon Jinn, he says meet him in the Room of a Thousand Fountains at 10am today, oh and good luck, I've heard he's tough with all the training."

Obi-wan groaned under his breath, knowing what was ahead of him that day.

"Thanks," he said simply, slightly smiling.

"Oh don't smile when you don't mean it! I know your sore, toughen up will ya?" she said, laughing.

He loved her laugh, it was so sweet, pleasant and relaxing.

He laughed also, thinking it would be rude not to, then said,

"I'd like to see you try and train every minute of your life!"

She laughed, saying, "I do! If you haven't noticed, I'm not around that much anymore since I became a padawan."

"Whatever, but why couldn't my master come and tell me in person? Why send you?" he said, looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, I think he was in deep conversation with my master Adi Gallia, in the main kitchen, and I was getting some orange juice when he said what I have told you," she said quickly, as though she had known he was going to ask her.

"Why were you in the main kitchen? Don't you have one of your own?" he said, looking in to his very small kitchen, which was sparkly clean, he hated messy kitchens.

"My fridge is broken, their sending repair droids to fix it today," she said, looking worried.

"Why are you worried?" he said.

"I don't like the idea of droids alone in my compartment, I just don't trust them," she said, still sounding worried.

"Don't worry, droids come to fix my stuff all the time, no damage done as of yet," he said in a comforting tone. "Will you please come in now? We've been standing here for a long time now. Come, sit," he said, tired of standing.

"Fine, but not for long Kenobi," she said in a teasing tone.

Even though that tone was a bit tiring, he loved it, just talking to her made his heart beat fast, his brain rattle in his skull, and his hands all sweaty, and since their masters were quite close, they pretty much had to be, but he didn't mind at all, he loved spending time with her. And no matter what he tried to do to get his mind to think of something else, she was like a tattoo. And he tried his best to think of other things like his Jedi missions and training, he always failed...

"KENOBI?" she yelled.

He jerked his head to face her, coming down from the clouds.

"Have you been listening to what I have been saying at all?" she said, fuming.

"Uh...No, sorry, I've been really tired an-"

"Sure you have," she said, annoyed. "I'll come back when you snap out of it." She got up and walked to the door, still mad.

"Sorry," he mumbled, getting up and walking her out.

"Sure," she said, even though she was really mad, Obi-wan had known her since she was so young, he could read her like a book, and he just knew he saw a hint of happiness on her face.

That day was a tiring day, training, training, and more training. Obi-wan had a feeling it wouldn't be so long if he could think of anything else but Siri, and the worst part was, Obi-wan thought, is that his master was starting to suspect something, because most of the time Obi-wan was so into training, wanting to get things done, but lately he had been trailing off.

It was not until that night that Obi-wan thought it would be smart to do something about his feelings for Siri, the only problem was that the only people he could confide in was the Jedi Council, and if he told them about his feelings for Siri, they would probably not let Siri and Obi-wan talk or see each other anymore, and he couldn't deal with that. So he decided on talking to Siri and asking her about her feelings.(Although, seeing what a good Jedi she was, was pointless, because she couldn't dare step a toe out of line, afraid of being thrown out of the Jedi world.)

The next fortnight was exhausting: more training. He did not understand why his master was pushing him so hard. He had an idea though, he thought it was because his master thought if he pushed him harder and harder, that Obi-wan would come back to his senses. Not the case at all. The harder he pushed the young Padawan, the more thoughts of Siri crept their way into his mind. All that time without her.

The next day, a Saturday, Obi-wan was hoping to sleep in, but at 8:15am, a loud knock on his door woke him, and he gave a loud startling gasp, and shot upright, and Siri barged in and saw Obi-wan sweaty faced and in bed.

"Obi-wan? Are you alright?" she said in a caring voice.

"Yes," he said. _Or I am now,_ he thought.

"You don't look alright. Did I scare you?" she said, trying to fight back a laugh, and failed, she burst out laughing.

"No! You didn't! I was probably just having a nightmare. Stop laughing!" he said, but he didn't want her to stop laughing, he loved it.

"Sor-sorry...I think I need to stop eating sugary foo-foods..."

"Yeah, good idea," he laughed for the first time in two weeks.

"Hey Siri?" he asked, getting up, not needing to get dressed because he went to bed the previous night fully dressed.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever known or heard of a Jedi who had feelings for another person? Out of curiosity of course," he lied, then smiled warmly.

"Um...Yes!" suddenly smiling. "A really long time ago this Jedi loved a fellow Jedi, his name was...um...I'm not sure about the names, but he couldn't keep going on with his life without her so he told her how he felt and she felt the same, but as we both know, Jedi are not to love, so they resigned! Crazy huh?"

"Uh..Yes, quite crazy..." he trailed off, looking for his boots.

"Anyway, if we're done with story time, the reason I came here is because your master said-"

"Said where and when to come train?" he interrupted.

"Uh, no, but to say that he needs to see you right away, in the Jedi Council room. So what have you done now?"

Obi-wan hesitated, then said,

"Nothing, I don't think..." he trailed off again, looking totally calm, but on the inside of his mind was going crazy. Do they know? How could they know? There JEDI, they read minds!

"Thanks Siri, I need to go, now," he said in a rushed voice, holding the door open for her.

"Sheesh, so rushy!" she said, walking out.

Obi-wan waved goodbye to Siri and started his trip to the Jedi Council Room. _What do they want with me?_

He knocked on the giant oak doors, then he heard his master say "Come in." He obeyed.

He walked in to find everyone staring at him, then master Yoda said,  
"Padawan, in you come, important questions we have for you."

"Yes master, said Obi-wan, walking in, standing in the middle of the room.

"We understand you have feelings for a certain female Jedi," said Qui-Gon, jumping to conclusions.

Obi-wan's heart fell.


End file.
